For All Time
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Lita finally figures out how much Kane means to her. Rating for death implications and kisses.


A/N: Song fic to For All Time by Soluna! I love this song so much, it's totally cool! Lita finally finds out how much Kane really means to her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the band. I also own none of the people in the story. I used the phrase Fiery Diva and the Firey monster. I did NOT make up this phrase. I actually got in a review by Dark Samarian, so all the credit behind that phrase goes to him.  
  
(By the way Dark Samarian, loved your story "Happy Birthday Lita". It was awesome!)  
  
You've been the first in my life  
  
Who has ever made me feel this way  
  
And I will not deny  
  
I'm gonna need you right here by my side  
  
(Baby I can't wait)  
  
Come and hold my hand and let me lead the way  
  
Lita took another sip out of her water bottle. She had just finished her match against Gail   
  
Kim. She won with a Twist Of Fate. She was waiting for Kane, who was also finishing up his match too, probably. Raw was in Colorado, near the mountains. A few moments later, Kane waltzed back into his locker room with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"That, surprisingly, was quite a hard match." He replied, sitting down next to her and kissing her.  
  
"Who'd you face again?" She questioned.  
  
"Rhyno. He speared me like four times." He said hesitantly.  
  
"That's OK. I'll make you feel better." She said with a teasing smile on her face. He smiled in her direction, and was about to kiss her, until someone interrupted them while knocking on the door. Kane sighed and got up to open it. He looked suprised to see who it was. Lita gasped, and went up to hug the person. That person was actually Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Steph what are you doing here?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, you know that Diva Search?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lita simply asnwered.  
  
"Well, I entered it. I figured, hey, I have to come back somehow. And, it turns out, I won!" Said Stephanie happily. Lita shrieked. After the long-awaited reunion, Stephanie finally left. Lita was quite excited about Steph's big return to wrestling.  
  
(I'll take your breath away)  
  
By holding you, kissing you, loving you, touching you  
  
(Never will be too late)  
  
I see myself throught your eyes  
  
(Baby I can't wait)  
  
Until the day I hear you say you are mine  
  
Kane and Lita sat in the locker room for some time, talking about their future matches together, and when they were going to anounce to the world that they were together. Everyone would just have to accept them. The fiery diva and the fiery monster. A match made in heaven. Soon, they decided to go outside for some fresh air. Once they got outside, they gasped at the breathtaking  
  
view.  
  
There's no other one for me  
  
Keep in mind  
  
You make my life complete   
  
And tonight  
  
We'll make love endlessly   
  
'Cause your mine  
  
Your the one that I'll keep for all time  
  
At the horizon, the baby blue sky was tinged with pink, that was rimmed in gold. They sat at the top of a long flight of stairs. Lita glanced over at Kane, who was staring at her already. They sat that way for what seemed like hours, though only minutes. Lita suddenly felt a wave of heat rush through her body like a bullet. She felt lightheaded also. She loved the feeling though, the excitement, the thrill of being with him. He had no clue how she really felt about him. She loved him with every inch of her heart, to the very depth of her soul. She knew her cheeks were red, she felt like she had a fever. He made her feel this way every hour of every day, and she would never have it any other way. The way his lips touched hers softly whenever he kissed her. The way she felt the heat radiating off of his body whenever she hugged him. She didn't know though, what it was about him, that made her feel this way. Maybe the way they were alike in so many ways, yet so different. She also didn't know if she made him feel the same way.  
  
Now that your here boy  
  
Never gonna let you go  
  
Can I touch you there?  
  
Or do you mind if we kiss real slow  
  
She wanted to know. She was very curious about it, so she decided to ask.  
  
"Kane, how do I make you feel?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, as if she broken his daydream.  
  
"How do I make you feel?" She repeated.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Do I make your heart race? Do I make you feel lighthead? Do I make you feel like you would die if I wasn't here with you?" She questioned. After asking all of that, she felt quite jaded.  
  
"That is only half of what I feel about you. You make my life complete, your my everything,   
  
I would rather die then see you cry, even if it's over something that doesn't even matter anyway." He explained. She sat, cross-legged, facing him. A tear gently rolled down her cheek. He pushed it away.  
  
"Just wanted to know." She said.  
  
Your my everything  
  
Your my hopes and dreams  
  
Baby ou know it ain't no lie  
  
I'm gonna be with you 'til the day that I die  
  
(Baby I can't wait)  
  
Come and hold my hand and let me lead the way  
  
(Lemme take your breath away)  
  
By holding you, kissing you, loving you, touching you  
  
(Never will be too late)  
  
I see myself throught your eyes  
  
(Baby I can't wait)  
  
Until the day I hear you say you are mine  
  
He reached over and gently layed his palm on her face. She looked up at him.  
  
"You never have to worry about me not caring about you. I'd die for you." He confessed.  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you. I love you more than life itself." She said beginning to sob.  
  
"I feel the same way about you." He soothed.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said. She leaned over to him and layed her head onto his shoulder. She continued to sob until the sky was almost dark.  
  
There's no other one for me  
  
Keep in mind  
  
You make my life complete   
  
And tonight  
  
We'll make love endlessly   
  
'Cause your mine  
  
Your the one that I'll keep for all time  
  
Kane felt the same way about Lita. He didn't think she quite got it though. He'd have to put his point across somehow. He spotted a deep trench at the end of a steep cliff.   
  
"Li, look over there at that cliff...."  
  
Your the one that lights my fire  
  
Your the one that keeps me strong  
  
Your the one that I depend on   
  
When my world is going wrong  
  
Your the one that I hold closer  
  
Your the man I'm dreaming of  
  
And I really really love you  
  
I just want you to know that  
  
"What about it?" She asked confusedly.  
  
"If someone told me that I would have to jump off of that cliff to my slow demise to save your life, I'd do it willingly." He said. Lita looked surprisingly at him.  
  
"You would?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Of course, I love you with all of my heart." He said.  
  
"I love you so much too. You have no clue how much." She said.  
  
"Actually, I do know how much, beacause I love you exactly the same amount." He said.  
  
Lita leaned in for a kiss, but didn't get one. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw a small velvet box. She gasped.  
  
There's no other one for me  
  
Keep in mind  
  
You make my life complete   
  
And tonight  
  
We'll make love endlessly   
  
'Cause your mine  
  
Your the one that I'll keep for all time  
  
I can't wait  
  
Til the day  
  
When I hear you say  
  
Your the one that I'll need  
  
Your the one that I'll keep  
  
He opened the box slowly. She gasped when she saw a silver blue diamond ring. Kane picked the ring up and took her hand.  
  
"Will you, Lita A.K.A Amy Christine Dumas marry me, and be the one that I need, the one that I'll keep for all time?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." She said. He slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"For all time." She said slowly, before leaning in for that soft kiss she had been waiting for.  
  
For All Time  
  
A/N: I thought the ending was very sweet, I even got teary-eyed when I proofread it. I wrote this in about twenty minutes and it was quite hard. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Ciao  
  
. 


End file.
